ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeance of Mr. X
Vengeance of Mr. X is the thirteenth episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. News in Space *There's some talk show on Ben Tennyson and with a show host. There are fans clustering towards it! *According to some criminologists, Azmuth would most likely be arrest due to making a doomsday guantlet. *Shade has to find it before Mr. X uses it to do something. *Will Shade win? Log 13: May 2nd 3014 "Give me the remote! I need to watch the Golden Gods of Egypt!" Bellum pulled the remote. Arcina pulled back "Seriously give me the remote!" "What do you need to watch anyway? The Talk Show?" "No! Just give me the remote!" "QUIET" I yelled. The room fell silent. "We only have to find the final piece" Calliste cried out "It's our only chance of turning the tide of the battle" "Doing nothing here is a waste of time" said Upto "If we want to find it, we have to leave this planet" "Leave? You can't leave!" Kari yelled. I frowned "I am so sorry, Kari. We have to leave" "But..But..." she cried and ran away. "Kari.....wait!" I ran after her. "Kari...." I touched her shoulder. Kari frowned "Just leave me....alone" I just walked back to the spaceship. Calliste and Upto had readied the ship. Bellum, Arcina and Nemesis had already been inside. I just sat in front at the cockpit along with Upto, Bellum and Nemesis. "What happened with you and Kari?" Nemesis asked. "I don't want to talk about it'" I told her. She was pretty angry after we told her we are leaving. Right now, we should be focusing on finding the final Metamatrix piece. Suddenly, the radar sensed a Level 20 device on Planet Eostre. "Planet Eostre, identify your spaceship" the caller from the planet request. "Spaceship Grandius, ID-243818" "West Wing, 201. Serintofore Airport" "Serintofore Airport...." Calliste searched. "This is stupid...." I yawned and went to the fuselage. I saw someone moving. "STOP!" I shouted...."Kari?" "Seriously, you guys need to dust your ship. There are dust bunnies everywhere! And I snuck into the ship so that I can come with you to fight and see some action" Kari said plainly. "Yay!" Arcina yelled ".....I mean no!" "Something escapes me, who is holding the steers?" "Bellum!" "Yeehoo! Ride 'em cowboys!" Bellum yelled from the cockpit. Calliste yelled back "BELLUM we are not in the Wild West!" The whole ship started to tremble.... "CALLISTE! ARE WE Sure we are landing safely" I stammered. The ship was falling like a meteor. "It will be fine...." Calliste replied "Maybe" "Mentalwarp" I created two small balls of psychic energy. I then lifted the plane and landing the plane safely. "Thank you!!!!!" Arcina hugged me. I pushed her away. Kari and the others walked out of the spaceship. I walked a while after that fixing the plane up. Suddenly, we saw a huge bang.....a ship had crashed. Well, it wasn't problem. "Where the heck are we supposed to go" Kari asked. "The House of Power" I replied "It's the only place we will expect to see a level twenty device" Kari glared at me. She followed the others. I just stood there. Calliste yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK HERE AND FIX THE SHIP!" Well, maybe...I should...nevermind. Alex and Frederick would be worried about her. Well... After a while... "We are at the House of Power where our most powerful emperors in Orcivius lived" the tour guide explained "The house was then ransacked by various queens and kings fom other lands. The country was destroyed but was saved by Diocletian, a mythical hero. He invented the first atom gun using a mysterious compound of elements and a device...." Yeah, tour guides are boring. The word "device" hit me. It was possible that Metamatrix created a portal to hide itself in time like the one in Transylvania. We moved to another area of the house and Kari kept ignoring me. Suddenly, the wall exploded then a Cerebrocrustacean and some people appeared. As you know..... "I HAVE RETURNED" Mr. X gloated. "Mr. X, we have a door" Osirius replied to his seemingly terrifying gloat. "Oh right...." Mr. X replied holding up the door frame. It immediately fell, who knew? Upto suddenly blasted Mr. X. However, he had a huge invisible shield that redirects his attack. Mr. X then in a flick of his hands, Calliste and I were thrown backwards. Where did he get these powers? I created a small dark blast then...well something unexpected happens. Mr. X fired a huge ball of electrical energy into me. Kari and I fell into a secret passage below the floor where we were fighting. Bellum yelled out "SHADE..there...he's gone..Hurrah!" I facepalmed. Kari just walked ahead of me. "Wait!" I ran after her. I caught her shoulder. "Why are you ignoring me" I asked her. I received no replies. Suddenly, the tunnel turned dark and pitch black. I created an orb of darkness. Darkness repels light well so, we can see in the tunnel. The tunnel was silent, we hadn't talk for fifteen minutes in the tunnel. "You haven't answer my question...." I hissed. Suddenly, we heard snarls. Suddenly, a huge horde of crab-like venomous creatures appeared and almost started to gnaw us. I shadow-travelled with Kari then to somewhat end of the tunnel. Kari and I were stunned and chuckled a little. Kari smiled at me. It was the warmest smile I had ever seen and the only smile from Kari today. I returned the smile. "I was sorry. I just don't want you guys to leave" Kari tears up. I held her tight. "We will always be in your memories, I can feel it" I reassured. She then hugged me. "Thanks" she whispered softly. I smiled softly. Let's find the the Metamatrix piece before Mr. X comes....back?? "I HAVE THE FINAL PIECE!!!" Mr. X gloated. Suddenly, after a while of fixing up the pieces of Metamatrix, Mr. X's eye glowed green. I could sense very powerful energy flowing in him. "I am omnipotent! NO ONE CAN EVER STOP ME!!!!" he laughed evilly and intended on zapping both of us. Kari was frightened suddenly, the entire cave was too bright that I could fade into nothing. Mr. X advanced to us. We froze but I knew we had to do something....The tunnel turned pitch black. It was my chance to escape Mr. X. I shadow-travelled to safe place and decided to transform. "Shadewolf!" Kari frowned "Shadewolf, he can negate the powers but wouldn't the Metamatrix's power be too powerful for him to negate?" I gruffed "I have to do something. We are stuck in the middle of a cliffside and a huge boulder. We can't open the door" Suddenly, a Bisovortian materialized out of nowhere. He then caused a magnetic shake around the cave. "The whole cave is made of iron. I can used the magnetism to destroy the whole city of Apep!" I charged right at him. I fired two black lightning and zapped the Bisovortian form. It immobilized him for a while and stopped his magnetokinesis. He pressed his Omnitrix symbol and turned into Methanosian form. He fired his seed pods which grew into plants and bound Kari. "Let her go!" I gruffed before I could fire the neutralizing lightning. Mr. X grinned "Or what???" "Or this!!! Burnerfly!" I transformed and blasted Mr. X with pure inferno. The cave was very hot. The plant burned and so did Mr. X. He then transformed into a Crystalsapien. The Crystalsapien absorbed the heat and blasted me with it. "Jetstream!" the cave's temperature suddenly dropped. The fire he blasted turned into water by me. I grabbed Kari and bolted for the door. Nemesis, Arcina and the others were surprised. They had bought food and sent Geochels and other to prison. WOW.. "You guys, Mr. X has all the pieces of Metamatrix!" I told them. They started to panic and suddenly, an Apploplexian rammed out and charged at Upto and Calliste. Upto chained him with electricity and Calliste blasted him with pure energy. The Apploplexian was thrown backwards and hit one of the pillars of the House. The house started crumbling and we were screaming. Suddenly, Mr. X appeared now with all the powers of the aliens in his watch all merged in the same form. He was pure disgusting. "Who's smarter now, Osirius!" he exclaimed "You tried to defame me" His sanity was gone. He did not have any sense left. He bared his white ghostly teeth and chanted menacingly. Osirius groaned as Mr. X was attacking him using telepathy. I then broke the connection of telepathy and suddenly, Mr. X started to attack all of us. He was starting to overload and his body was heating up. He muttered "Happiness...Bliss" "This isn't what you wanted, Xavier" Osirius spoke "You said your desire was to create Omnitrixes even if you were rejected by Azmuth. That doesn't mean you had to be destroy this decrepit universe" "But...I thought you hated me like crazy. I thought you cheated in the exam just to take over as the Omnitrix creator" Mr. X started to tear up. Suddenly, the room shook with shockwave and vibration from Mr. X. He started to do something which surprised all eight of us. He was sacrificing himself! "No, Xavier. Don't do it...." Osirius stopped him. Mr. X replied "I have to revert everything I have done to you guys and that is only that" "NO!!!!!" Then a shockwave flew through it. I grabbed the Metamatrix and escaped the crumbling house. He saved all of us. Suddenly, the Metamatrix glowed green. Bellum stared with awe "Woooo.....beautiful watch..." As he touched it... "No!!!" I yelled out. Meanwhile "The Master had asked us to find Shade Erebius" the translucent lady smiled. "But where is he?" the man asked the lady. "Vee..vill...figvre ovt soon" a gentlemanly person replied. THE END Category:Shade 10 Logs Category:Episodes